dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Au Ra
Au'ra has dozens of tribes (numbering around 51) centered in the, the most notable and powerful being the Oronir. There are also several neutral clans, such as the mute mercantile Qestir and the wandering spiritual Mol. Every year, most (though not all) of these tribes meet upon the fields of the Steppe and engage in a battle for supremacy, with the tribe that claims the Ovoo (a magical marker that indicates the center of the field) being declared the victor. Whichever tribe member personally claims the Ovoo is declared Khagan of the Steppe tribes, which affords them and their clan many benefits. The Khagan is essentially the leader of all the clans, and they and their tribe may enforce their will upon the defeated clans, such as demanding tithes or restricting trade. If the Khagan orders the clans to march to war, they are expected to follow. Au'ra (Xaela, Raen) Please note that the only true visible difference in the race types is one horn color every other aspect of the Male/Female of the races are identical as far as aesthetics. Raen - (White Horn) Au'ra creation myth tells of a Dawn Father and a Dusk Mother from whom all Au'ra are descended. The Raen believe their veins to run thick with the blood of the former—their brilliant white scales and iron wills serving as proof of this divine lineage. Unlike their sister clan, the Xaela, who bloody the land with their endless tribal conflict, the Raen have embraced a life of tranquility and solitude, long abandoning the nomadic lifestyle of their ancestors to settle the deep valleys of Othard's mountainous eastern reaches. Only on rare occasions will one emerge from the valley mists to seek adventure in realms afar. Xaela - (Black Horn) Au'ra creation myth tells of a Dawn Father (Azim) and a Dusk Mother (Nhaama) from whom all Au'ra are descended. The Xaela believe their veins to run thick with the blood of the latter—their lustrous black scales and fiery wills serving as proof of this divine lineage. Unlike their sister clan, the Raen, who lead solitary lives hidden behind the savage peaks of Othard's eastern reaches, the Xaela are free spirits who roam the vast western steppe in close-knit tribes hunting, gathering, and warring as their ancestors have for countless generations. Religion / Alignment / Society Most Au'Ra do not follow a deity or god or actively seek out religion in itself, as a whole. The largest patron of worship is more closely followed by the Aexela, who follow the God Gorum. Au'ra are often seeking out combat and battle, any way to improve upon their skill and add towards their knowledge of any battle. Xaela are often more times than are chaotic or neutral by to the nature of their upbringing, this is can bordering on the extreme for those who follow Gorum. This can make it harder for them to be accepted by any society that isn't privy to the ways of the Au'ra customs and their tribal ways. Raen often known as socialities amongst the tribe, quickly accepting those they find on their travels and bringing them in to teach their customs and traditions. To them, knowledge leads to acceptance, and are often are aligned with Good or Neutral types of alignments. They are the talkers and throw some of the finest banquets and feast. Relations Due to their tribal nomadic style nature, Au'ra aren't always knowledgable of the lives of those who stay static within cities and towns, There are few tribal members who tend to stay in one place if the world provides enough resources, but this is on rare occasion. Being free to do and go where they choose is a major factor. However, this doesn't stop them from trades with larger cities when they have need of items and quality goods to do so. Au'ra can often be sought out for their fighters to help turn tides of battle, depending on if the warriors who they come to see it fit to partake in such fights. Appearance The curved horns and beautifully patterned scales that characterize the Au'ra often give rise to speculation that this Humanoid race native to the Far Eastern continent of Othard are, in fact, the progeny of Dragons. This has long been disputed, with scholars citing several distinct differences as evidence of decidedly dissimilar roots—the foremost being the enhanced hearing and spatial recognition granted by an Au'ra's cranial projections (traits not attributed to draconian horns), and the second being the gross disproportion of body mass between Au'ra males and females (again, a trait widely unseen in dragons). Au'ra also have visible signs of ears, it is believed they pick up frequencies with their horns much like ears though. Some Au'ra possess luminous limbal rings (the outer edge of the eye's iris, which is normally darker than the rest of the iris or has an iridescent glow). Please Note: Basic Size of Au'ra Female's and Au'ra males are highly different: Males Range from 6'7" to 7' 2" / Females Range from 4'9" to 5' 3" (There is a image inserted below as an example of how different the sizes are between the male and female of the races.) Au'ra Racial Traits Racial Type (0 RP): Humanoid SubType: (Native Outsider RP3) Au'ra Size (0 RP): Medium Height: Male 6'7' - 7'2" / Female 4'9" - 5'3" (REFERENCE IN SIZE BELOW) Weight: Male 180lbs (81.6kg) - 250lbs (113.3kg) / Female 90lbs (40.8kg) - 140lbs (63.5kg) Speed (0 RP): 30ft Vision: (Native Outsider) 60ft Dark Vision Ability Score Modifiers: Xaela Male: Xaela males live for their next battle, putting life and limb on the line to show their strength and prowess on any battlefield. +2 STR, +2 WIS, -2 CHR Xaela Female: The Xaelea females follow along with their male counterparts while on the battlefield, though their tactics can be more subtle than lacking a pure strength the male's posses. +2 DEX, +2 INT, -2 CON Raen Male: Unlike Xaela's pure strength, Raen males tend to take their past experiences and put them forth in their fights, making them quick to adapt to most battle situations. +2 CON, +2 WIS, -2 DEX Raen Female: Unlike their blood kin, the Raen females would rather use their wit to work out situations with words rather than actions. +2 DEX, +2 CHR, -2 STR Languages: Receives: Common and Draconic Base Languages Additional Langues: * Abyssal * Au'ra Silent Speak (Sign Language) * Celestial * Elvaan * Galkan * Goblin * Ignan * Infernal * Orc Defense Racial Traits * Dragon Scales: (RP 3) Plus +1 to natural armor. If an Au'ra is able to gain any natural armor, their draconic bloodline surges; their natural armor increases by an additional +1. * Momma Didn't Raise No Bitch (Eternal Hope): (RP 1) Au'ra get a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Also, once per day, after a natural roll of 1 on a d20 roll, members of this race may reroll and use the second result * Toughness: (RP 2): Au'ra gain +3hp until level 3 and additional +1 for each level after 3rd. * Energy Resist: (RP 2) Pick two of the following energy types that correspond to the plane the race has ties to acid (earth), cold (water), electricity (air), or fire (fire). Members of this race have resistance 5 to the corresponding energy type. Racial Traits * Friendly Attitude *RAEN ONLY*: Raen are very friendly and social, usually the host of a party or social function. They gain a +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks, but this counters their fierce visage taking -3 to intimidation * Imposing Figure *XAELA ONLY*: Xaela are intimidating without trying due to their draconic features, large bodies, and cold glowing gazes. They gain a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate checks. Their ferocity makes it harder to work to lay on the charm in diplomatic situations -3 to diplomacy * Survivalist: (RP 2) All Au'ra gain a +2 racial bonus on all Survival checks. Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. * Keen Senses: Some Au'ra have a keener sense of smell and sight. They receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces survivalist. * Dodgy: Au'ra gain's the dodge feat, replaces Toughness. Favored Stuffs * Scaled Fist (Monk; Au'ra) Names Typical Male Au'ra Names: Hidenaga Rokuyari, Hirakata Tosho, Akishige Ittetsu, Kunimasa Okeya, Motokane Tabito, Kokochu Orben, Yesugei Arulaq, Khuyildar Malqir, Jaghatai Bolir, Abaka Dalamiq Typical Female Au'ra Names: Yoteshi Fukiku, Akayo Maibito, Saya Tsurugi, Kinu Okeya, Machi Hagane, Maa Mierqid, Cotota Dalamiq, Narangerel Borlaaq, Chakha Mol, Silugukhan Qatakhan Malqir Category:Race